The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus that includes both analog and digital circuits.
Along with the recent improved functions of the image-taking apparatuses and associated speeding up of the digital interfaces for connections with external apparatuses, some problems have arisen, such as unnecessary noises emitted to the air and disturbed images due to the interference between analog and digital circuits in the image-taking apparatus, particularly on an analog output of an image display apparatus, such as a TV, in the image-taking apparatus.
For reduced noises and excellent images, the potential differences among grounds of all the circuits should be strictly reduced. For this purpose, a battery armature connected to a battery that makes a reference potential of the image-taking apparatus and both the analog and digital circuits should be arranged close to one another.
On the other hand, the miniaturization of the image-taking apparatus restricts the arrangement freedom of connectors for the digital and analog outputs and the battery.
Prior art disclose, as in Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-072321, a circuit board that has a digital-output (USB) connector and an analog-output (VIDEO) connector arranged on a single substrate, rather than two separate boards, such as an analog board and a digital board. The conventional configuration may possibly cause noises and malfunctions resulting from the electromagnetic waves generated from the electric circuits.